Secret Longing
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Shuichi, yet again, has gone on tour and left Yuki home alone. His brother, Tatsuha, has called him, and that call turned into a game of lust. But what happens when both brothers fall head over heels for their brother?
1. Nightmares In The Morning

Well…I was looking through the Gravitation Yuki and Tatsuha pairing, and I only saw eight. What is that about? Shouldn't there be more of the twin brotherly love? (Yes, I do so much love when brothers are in love). So, I decided to write one myself.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

It had been many days since Shuichi had left on an American tour with his band. He and Nettle Grasper had gone, and Yuki had hoped to get sure peace and quiet. Maybe be able to finally finish the novel he had been working on for nearly a month now. Of course, with paparazzi also on his tail, it didn't help. It seemed that no matter if Shuichi was here or not, he was going to end up being forced into the loud world of a pop star.

And he hated it.

The writer slowly leaned back, removing his fingers from the keyboard and stretching them over his head before resting them on the back of the chair. Glasses hung dangerously at the tip of his nose. He slowly leaned the chair back, allowing it to rock for a few moments before steadying it. He stared toward the bright screen, skimming over the pages he had just written on the laptop. Where as Shuichi's life was Yuki, Yuki's life was his writing.

His dark purple eyes fell closed as he relaxed; happy with the days work he had gotten done. He slowly stood, hearing the familiar sound of his back and knee's popping from the uncomfortable position. A small groan fell from his lips as he pulled the box of cigarettes from his pocket and pulled one out, pressing it between his lips. He put the box back into his shirt pocket before lighting the cigarette and walking out into the living room.

The home was actually quiet for once. And he preferred it. He was actually thinking of dumping the rock star and going back to his quiet life of being a writer. His father, whom he desperately wished would just roll over and die, would perhaps stop pestering him about becoming a priest, and his brother might leave him be as well. Then he would just have to worry about Tohma bothering him every so often about his sister, and he would be done.

He walked to the kitchen, pouring some hot coffee into a mug before hearing his cell ring. A small groan fell from Yuki's lips as he slowly turned and stalked back to the study room. He grabbed the ringing cell phone from the desk top and looked over the number. A low growl fell from his lips. Okay, so he couldn't get peace and quiet forever.

His brother, Tatsuha, was calling. He grumbled, flipping the phone open and hitting the talk button as he walked swiftly back into the kitchen to retrieve his coffee. He took a drag on his cigarette before planting himself down on the couch and reclining back a few inches into relaxation. He could hear his brother breathing, but so far he hadn't said a word.

"What is it Tatsuha? Why are you calling?" Yuki snapped, a little frustrated at the interruption.

Yuki and Tatsuha, despite their last names being different, were brothers. Yuki had changed his last name to Yuki long ago, making him Eiri Yuki. Where as Tatsuha kept his last name. There were reasons for both, and it didn't particularly matter. They weren't the closest of brothers, seeing as they both had slightly different views on things. But they did talk from time to time.

"Eiri…I had a nightmare."

Yuki almost fell off the couch. He choked on his cigarette and quickly put it out as to not burn himself before putting his coffee on the coffee table. A low growl fell from his throat before he leaned back and put a pillow over his eyes somewhat, not sure what else to do with himself. Tatsuha had called because he had a nightmare. Wasn't he in high school? Shouldn't he be able to take care of himself?

"Tatsuha Uesugi, you are sixteen years old. You should be able to take care of a damn nightmare by yourself."

Yuki got a small whine in response.

"…" Yuki sighed, shaking his head. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Tatsuha smiled, as Yuki could tell when he talked, "Could you do what you used to? Could you talk me to sleep?"

Yuki groaned but nodded his head, despite Tatsuha not being able to see it. He shifted, pushing pillows to one side of the couch and laying back against them. He might as well. It would give him a break and make him able to actually see clearly instead of see blurs. He closed his eyes, reaching up and taking off the glasses before setting them aside on the coffee table.

"Yeah…I suppose I can. But nothing stupid, Tatsuha, and you better not ask me to come back to that damned temple."

"I won't, Eiri! I promise!" Tatsuha laughed softly here.

Yuki heard some ruffling and figured his brother had found a more suitable position to lay. He waited quietly before looking toward the clock. It was already two in the morning and he wasn't in bed. Well, seemed he wouldn't actually get to sleep till around four or five tonight. Oh well, just meant he might be able to sleep in till about noon or so.

"So…Eiri…are you still with Shuichi-kun?"

The sound of Tatsuha's voice pulled Yuki from his thoughts. "Hm…? Not particularly…I'm thinking of dumping the little brat. He made my life more complicated."

"Oh…so…that's a no right?"

"Right."

There was a sigh from the phone and Yuki detected that it was a sigh of relief. His eyebrow rose a bit before he slowly moved one leg to lay straight out while the other slowly shifted toward the ground, leaving his legs spread out. He smirked, wondering what his dear little brother was doing. He ran his fingers through his blond hair before closing his eyes.

"Tatsuha?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you laying right now?"

"Erm…what's that have to do with anything, Eiri?"

Yuki smirked, slowly running his hand down his own chest to rest on his belt buckle. "Cause I want to play a game. How are you lying?"

"I'm…lying on my back with my legs crossed at the ankles…wait. What game is this, Eiri? I've never heard of it before." Tatsuha sounded a bit confused and scared.

Yuki smirked lightly. "Shhh, Tatsuha if you talk like that you'll ruin the game. I have a personal question for you Tatsuha. Have you ever slept with another man?"

There was a chocking sound and Yuki couldn't help but laugh. His brother was so naïve sometimes, but it was cute. He slowly started to unbuckle his belt with one hand, watching the leather slip from the rest of the belt and lay open upon his slacks. He heard Tatsuha splutter a bit before whimpering.

"W-Well…yeah. Once. Why?"

"All part of the game, Tatsuha. All part of the game," Yuki said smoothly.

"Hnnn…I have a feeling this game is something sexual…isn't it?" Tatsuha whispered.

Yuki smirked, chuckling softly. "Yes. Yes it is. You want to play with your big brother?"

There was a few moments of quiet, and Yuki was getting impatient. He slowly looked around before sighing and tapping his foot against the couch. It wasn't his fault he was actually horny. It was Shuichi's. He'd left and now Yuki had no body to turn to without Shuichi getting pissed. So he figured he might as well turn to his brother…that is…if Tatsuha would have him.

"…y-yeah…I wanna play."

Yuki smirked darkly. This was going to be all too fun.


	2. Just A Phone Call

Kay guys. I know you would like a lot of action, but this chapter may have more talking than anything. So just bare with me all right? Don't worry. It's worth the read.

* * *

Yuki slowly sat up on the couch a bit, raising his hips to pull the belt from the loops. He heard his brother listening intently, and knew he was waiting for some type of rules. Yuki smirked as he tossed the belt aside, resting himself back down onto the couch. He shifted somewhat, reaching his hand down and undoing the button to his pants before reclining back once more.

"Eiri…what are the rules to this…'game' of your?"

Tatsuha's voice caught Yuki's attention. He smiled as he waited for a few moments before responding.

"Well…I'll describe some things…like…actions. You pretend it's me doing them but it will be your hands that actually do the actions. Do you get it?" Yuki whispered.

There was a short pause.

"Yeah. I get it. So…can you give me a slight example?" Tatsuha asked.

Yuki thought for a moment. "Hmm…sure. Let's see. If I were to say 'I ran my hand up along your chest.' You would…?"

There was a slight ruffle of what seemed to be fabric scrunching up. "Run my hand up my chest?"

"Very good! So…ready to play?"

Tatsuha's voice grew a bit softer. "Eiri…I know what we're going to do…one of my friends at school told me about it…you really want to do that with me?"

Yuki smirked lightly. "Yes. Tatsuha, just do as I tell you, and if you want to jump in, do so. I'll help you if you help me. All right?"

There was no response for a few moments. Yuki was starting to think that Tatsuha had chickened out and left the phone or just was too scared to answer. He waited, hearing the phone put down before hearing a few beeping noises. He listened, then hearing the squeak of the bed and then a click. He blinked, thinking Tatsuha had hung up before hearing slight breathing against the phone.

"I put you on speaker…and locked the door. Is that okay?"

Yuki smiled. "Yeah. That's fine Tatsuha. Actually preferred. You just lie down, and relax. Tell me, what are you wearing?"

Tatsuha didn't respond for a moment before letting out a soft breath. "Actually…when I was locking the door…I stripped down…so…I'm only…yeah…naked."

There was a short laugh in which Yuki slowly shook his head. He heard Tatsuha whine and could almost see the pout in his mind. He knew for a fact that Tatsuha probably turned a bright red. Actually, he knew for sure. Tatsuha was one to get embarrassed easily, and he knew that his brother was embarrassed by the thought of Yuki imagining him naked, lying on a bed and waiting for his instructions.

Tatsuha had continued to whine, trying to get his brother to stop chuckling. Yuki shook his head before slowly resting his head back against the couch edge with his hair falling back over the edge as well. He smirked lightly as he held the phone closer to his ear, hearing the sound of Tatsuha's slightly ragged breathing.

Was he getting hard from the embarrassment?

"Tatsuha…are you hard right now?" Yuki whispered.

There was a slight squeak, which came from a black haired boy's throat, and then a whine.

"Y-Yeah…I am. But don't laugh! I bed you are too, Eiri!" Tatsuha practically shouted over the phone.

"Yes, yes. I am. But you need to keep it down, Tat-kun. If you remember, father's room isn't far from yours if I remember correctly." Yuki teased.

There was another small pause.

"Shut up. I know that."

"Then keep cool and let's play our game, shall we?"

"Okay, okay. You start." Tatsuha grumbled.

Yuki smirked, slowly undoing his pants and pushing them down to his ankles before laying back and kicking them off, leaving him with just a button up shirt on. He undid the buttons, hearing Tatsuha sigh in frustration. Oh, how his little brother sighed. It was like he had made a chill run over Yuki's flesh and straight to his already hardening cock.

"All right Tatsuha. You better be ready for this." Yuki purred.

Tatsuha just grunted.

Yuki laughed.

"Okay. Here we go…"

"Will you just get on with it, Eiri?"

Yuki, yet again, laughed. His brother was so frustrated, and hard to boot. This was really going to be a fun time.

"Okay. I wrap my fingers around your hardening cock, gently starting to tug it, but not too much. Just a gentle motion, almost teasingly."

There was slight movement, and then a moan. He could hear by the sound of it that Tatsuha had indeed started to gently move his hand up along his cock, making it all the harder or that's what Yuki thought. He reached down as well, grabbing his own cock and starting to pump gently, listening to the phone to find the rhythm that Tatsuha was using. There was another moan before Yuki continued.

"As you just keep getting harder, I run my thumb over the head of your cock, teasing you. Trying to make you cum but not wanting to_ just_ yet. Maybe even tempting you to do so."

Tatsuha moaned again.

"Gods, Tatsuha…your moans are sexy."

Tatsuha whined before he couldn't help himself and he moaned again.

"My other hand, as swift and smooth as the first, moves past your cock and cups your balls, gently massaging them and making them feel even better."

Another moan.

"Tatsuha?"

"Y-Yeah…Eiri?"

"Do you have…toys?"

There was another squeak in which Yuki laughed softly.

"W-Well…one…dad doesn't know though. It's under my bed."

"Get it. We're going to use it."

"B-But…"

"Are you embarrassed by it Tatsuha? What is it? A dildo…? Maybe a vibrator?"

Tatsuha whispered something that Yuki didn't catch. He stopped pumping himself, pushing the phone tighter to his ear.

"What?"

"B-Both…it's…both."

Yuki smirked evilly. Both? Oh how he could have fun with that. Tatsuha really was kinky, which was odd seeing as he was a monk in training. Yuki heard him shifting; hear the sound of a metal container being opened and then something being set by the phone. He listened silently before slowly shaking his head and laughing some. Tatsuha growled lowly in his throat.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not. It's sexy Tatsuha, to know that you of all people have_ that_."

"Shut up!"

"Fine. We won't continue our little game."

"No! That's not-"

"Than be quiet and let me continue."

Tatsuha, as told, had gone quiet. Yuki listened, still hearing the small _flap_ sound. He knew Tatsuha was still running his hand over his cock, making himself harder and all that. Yuki put his hand back over his own and continued with his own ministrations, smirking lightly.

"All right. I move past your balls, slowly inching my fingers toward your entrance. I know you're tight, for the fact you're a virgin-"

"Am not!"

"-so I put my middle finger in my mouth and suck it as if I was sucking your cock."

There was a small growl before he heard sucking noises. His cock got harder. He knew for a fact that Tatsuha was sucking on his finger. And he couldn't help but imagining the finger to be his own cock. And damn he wished he could have that at that very moment.

"Once my finger is nice and slick, I move it back to your entrance and gently push it in, watching as it gets taken in by your entrance."

Tatsuha gasped, slight in pain and slight in pleasure. There were a few moments of just silence before he heard panting and then a small moan. He knew that Tatsuha was going to enjoy this, and could tell by the panting that he was already doing so.

"My hand is still on your cock, pumping a bit faster as I start to move my finger in the same rhythm. In and out, in and out. Watching as you only want to take in more."

"M-more…God, more…"

"So, I push in another finger, allowing it to join the second."

There was another moan, Tatsuha having pushed in a second finger. Yuki groaned a bit, feeling his cock twitch in his hand from pleasure. He looked to the phone, watching it silently and wishing that Tatsuha was here and not there.

"I can't hold myself much longer, because I'm growing harder and harder by the minute. I move my fingers more forcefully, while my hand keeps that same, slow rhythm. Then, I pull my fingers from you, and slowly push my cock into your awaiting hole, with nothing but pre-cum to aid its entrance."

"Th-The toy…Eiri?"

"Yes. Use the toy. Pretend it's my cock, Tatsuha."

Yuki waited patiently, listening. He could hear Tatsuha struggling to get the toy into him. Could hear him whimpering and groaning in the pleasure and pain. Yuki smirked, slowly running his fingers through his own hair before he moved his hand faster over his own cock, moaning into the phone. Tatsuha responded by moaning back.

"E-Eiri…"

Yuki smirked lightly. "Shhh…I move myself in and out of you, slow at first and gradually getting faster. I tilt my hips some, pressing deeply into you, hitting you in the right spot."

"Ghnn…Eiri…I can't hold…"

"I tighten my grip around your cock, still moving as fast as I can as I run my finger over your slit."

"…much..."

"Cum for my Tatsuha."

There was a loud moan over the phone. The moan made Yuki groan and buck his hips up, cumming over his stomach and chest. He heard panting, his own breath shallow as he panted as well. He smiled to himself, letting out a content sigh before closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"Ei-Eiri…"

"Shhh…clean up and go to bed Tatsuha. You need your rest for school."

"O-Okay…"

"Good night, little brother."

"Good night…Eiri…"

Yuki hung up the phone, a small sigh falling from his lips as he leaned his head back and groaned a bit. He stood, his form shaking a bit. He needed a good shower before bed. He walked slowly to the bathroom, stripping of his shirt on the way and turning on the water. He got into the hot shower, cleaning himself thoroughly before walking to his bed, naked as the day he was born, and crawled in. He laid down slowly, his head resting on the pillows. His eyes slowly fluttered closed as he started to slip into sleep.


End file.
